Elsa
Elsa The Snow Queen is a mysterious Snow Queen. She lives in the kingdom of Arendelle. She have ice powers which she kept hidden for 13 years. One day, she let it go. She is from the Disney film Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna (Her sister) She is voiced by Idina Menzel, her teen voice as Spencer Lacey Ganus and Eva Bella as a child. She was originally attempted to be a villain, but later, decided she was gonna be good. Elsa is the oldest Disney Princess, she was the first disney princess to not be a teenager Elsa was based off the snow queen, a short story by Hans Christan Andersen She only sings 3 times : For The First Time In Forever, Let It Go, For The First Time In Forever (Reprise) Other names are : Snow Queen, Queen Elsa, Monster (Reffered to The Duke Of Weselton) Powers and Abilities Elsa has ice powers which she kept hidden for 13 years. One day, during her coronation, her powers were revealed. She ran away from her kingdom and creates a home for herself Story (This contain spoilers) At a young age, Elsa realized she has powers of ice and snow. She played with her sister, Anna One day, Anna and Elsa built a snowman named Olaf in the ballroom But when Anna jumped around, Elsa wanted to save her and accidently hits Anna's head Elsa calls out for her mother and father (The king and Queen of Arendelle) and then the family went to the valley of the living rock The eldest, Pabbie (Also known as Grandpa) took Anna's memory and then Anna won't remember that Elsa have powers Elsa was frightened as Pabbie said that Fear will be Elsa's enemy if she can't control her power Elsa shuts Anna out to protect her sister from harm. The kingdom also locked the gates. Her father also gave her gloves to prevent her powers Anna keeps knocking at Elsa's door and Elsa was annoyed by it Ten years later, the king and queen died and Anna and Elsa are left, they only have each other. Three years later, It was coronation day, Anna's favorite celebration since the gates are open While Elsa, nervous because she might reveal her powers Before Elsa could held out the scepter and the orb, the priest told her to take off the gloves. Elsa, nervous, quickly put the orb and scepter back when the priest stopped talking Elsa talked to Anna after not seeing each other for a long time Elsa and Anna was introduced to "The Duke Of Weselton" who only polites them to steal their riches The Duke pulled Anna to dance with her while Elsa laughed at Anna as the duke nearly break her bones Later, Anna was free from the Duke and she told Elsa about how she loved the gates open Elsa said she likes the gates open too but it can't. Anna asked why and Elsa said "It just can't!" Anna walked away Elsa was talking to the guests when Anna came, along with a prince named Hans Anna and Hans talked about their marrige and Elsa wouldn't bless it since Hans and Anna just met that day Elsa walked away ordering the guards to close the gates since the party is over Anna quickly takes off Elsa's gloves and says she can't live like this anymore "Then Leave!" Elsa shouted The both sisters began to argue but... Elsa, already mad, forgot she wasn't wearing the other glove and then her powers were revealed Elsa, frightened, ran away Anna tried to get Elsa back but Elsa was already gone Arendelle, was snowing and Anna had to get Elsa back quickly Meanwhile, Elsa, happy that she can finally let go of her powers, quickly makes a home for herself, she also recreats Olaf, the snowman she and Anna created when they were children Two days later, Anna came to Elsa's castle and forces her to return However, Elsa says she can't Then later, Olaf, the snowman who Elsa and Anna built when they were children came Elsa realized that Olaf was alive and then she remembers what happened when she and Anna were children Elsa went upstairs and she and Anna were talking, screaming and more Anna tells Elsa that she can thaw Arendelle but Elsa screams "I CAN'T!" and freezes Anna's heart Elsa turns back to see a man (Kristoff) along with Anna, different from the guy she was with during the coronation Elsa creates a big snowman named Marshmallow to throw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out Elsa's palace turned red because of what she just felt about Anna Later, she found out that Hans and some soldiers came to her ice palace She ran upstairs and soon gets to fight with the soldiers Elsa was about to kill one soldier but Hans came The soldier was about to hit Elsa, but Hans hit the chandelier, causing it to fall on Elsa, She tried to run but was knocked out Elsa soon finds herself locked up inside Arendelle's castle dungeon She tries to look at the window, but was chained down in shackles, she still looks out the window but Hans came She asked Hans to let her go, but Hans left the room, leaving Elsa, unconsious The walls in the dungeon began to freeze and she escaped Hans found Elsa and lied to her that Anna was dead because of her Elsa fell down, sad about Anna Hans was about to kill Elsa with his sword but Anna came beneath them, freezing herself "ANNA!" Elsa shouted, she cried because her sister, was dead Suddenly, Anna's body was thawing, until she was already thawed Elsa and Anna hugged each other and then Elsa realized that love was the power to thaw Elsa thaws Arendelle and there was no more snow Anna punches Hans Elsa and Anna skated in Arendelle Category:Characters